


Apparently

by LonelyGirl15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual James Potter, Declarations Of Love, Ending Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluid Sexuality, Friendship/Love, Gay James Potter, Gay Sirius Black, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGirl15/pseuds/LonelyGirl15
Summary: James has an epiphany. Apparently, he’d been doing things wrong. Huh.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Apparently

Lily broke up with him. She’d said something about ’it’s not you it’s me’ but by then he’d stopped listening - because let’s be real, it was him. 

He didn’t really know when it’d happened, but one day he’d woken up and gone ’shit what the fuck am I even doing’ when he felt her roll onto his chest and small hands wrap around his torso. 

Things weren’t the same and he realized they were only kind of hoping they’d work it out instead of working together as a couple. Somewhere along the way she’d stopped dressing up and he’d stopped telling her when he went out with the boys. It’s not like they didn’t love each other, just not like they should as a couple. He remembers when she’d gotten that promotion to Head Healer at St. Mungos - and he’d picked her up in a hug, spinning her around. They ended their night with playing boardgames. Lily won.

It took him a couple of days before he realized that had he still wanted her like that then he’d picked her up the same way, just snogged the air out of her and thrown her on their bed for celebratory sex. 

If he was honest, he couldn’t tell you about the last time they had sex because he doesn’t remember. If you’re absolutely mad about someone, that just doesn’t happen.

So she’d broken up with him, and the poor woman had tears in her eyes. So James had tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he drew her into a hug and told her he wasn’t upset and that it’d been a long time coming, he just didn’t have the balls to do it to her. She laughed when he said ’Lily Evans should never cry over James fucking Potter, that’s just wrong mate’ and burried her face in his shoulder so he felt the relieved smile on her lips.

Turns out, they made a weird couple, but great fucking roommates. Also, turns out they barely knew each other at all. Because apparently Lily didn’t like quidditch and James wasn’t as unobserving as she’d thought - he just chose when to listen. 

One party a month turned to every weekend and suddenly their friends were coming over all the time. Well, ’friends’ as in Sirius, Remus and Peter and Marlene, Dorcas and Mary. James was a bit bothered with the fact that none of them seemed to notice the breakup, but then again it wasn’t really conventional the way they were doing things. Apparently, Lily was an awesome fucking friend and he loved her like a sister. That isn’t something most people say about their ex.

Had it ever been a relationship to begin with? They’d been dating since the summer before seventh, and now they were 23, or well she was and he was turning next week. Back then he’d like her solely for the fact that she absolutely despiced him. He’d thought of it as a fun challenge. When it happened, they mostly snogged and did couple things - not because they wanted to but because of principle. 

So yeah, he was a bit upset. Not with Lily, Merlin never with Lily. The poor woman had been stuck with him since she was 17, six bloody years. Honestly, he felt for her. No, he was upset because Sirius hadn’t said anything and they even worked together. Sirius, who knew James like no other hadn’t said a thing. Okay, it’s not everyday your favourite person in the world ”suddenly” breaks up with the supposedly love of his life and is happy about it. But c’mon, they’re JamesandSirius, ProngsandPadfoot. Sirius was his other half and so to him it seemed obvious when he stopped saying he had date nights with Lily or he didn’t come to work upset anymore. It was such a hassle having to tell him. It was a bit embarressing as well.

You don’t break up with someone you’d been pining for since third year. It doesn’t even come to that because when you’re together for six years you should be married and have two kids. He’d always imagined himself as a young father. 

It wasn’t until later that week that some of their friends started noticing that things weren’t how they should be. 

They were out for a bit celebrating James’ 23rd. Some club in muggle London and drinking shite they couldn’t name. James was by the bar chatting up an attractive bloke he’d never see again and Lily was on the dancefloor rubbing up against people that weren’t James. Yeah, things were definitely off. 

Remus was the first to notice, obviously. James’ eyes looked a tad bit too interested, and his hand on the man’s arm gave it away. Remus nudged Sirius without looking away from his friend. Sirius had been chatting up his own bloke and sent an irritated look Remus’ way before following his line of sight. He narrowed his eyes, and got up in a second. Remus was right behind him. 

James had a smirk playing on his lips and was just about to lean in when he felt a hand slamming down to grab his shoulder, shaking him a bit as if he wasn’t aware of what he was doing. 

”Prongs.” Sirius’ tone was low and dangerous as he looked straight at the now surprised man James had been flirting with. 

”Sorry mate, should’ve said you had a boyfriend.” And he was gone the next second. 

James looked up at Sirius with furrowed brows and stumbled when he was dragged out of the club with Sirius’ warm hand on the nape of his neck. He felt like a child being scolded, and he didn’t like it one bit. 

”What the fuck are you doing James?!” Sirius was furious, energy just radiating off of him. Was it bad time to tell him he looked fucking stunning? 

To be honest, he’d never seen Sirius as a brother. It had always been more than that. It wasn’t until recently he’d understood this - like two days ago - and now he had to test it out on another bloke to see, that well apparently he swung both ways. Sirius’ way.

He almost laughed at Sirius’ expression, because he looked quite adorable actually. James felt like he should be more surprised and unsure of these ”sudden feelings” for his best friend, but to be honest he must’ve always liked him like that and just played it off by thinking that’s just how you feel about someone so close to you. 

He opened his mouth to respond, and saw Remus pull out a fag as he shook his head. He’d let them handle this. Sirius beat him to it.

”No what the fuck?! Are you insane mate? You’re together with Lily for fucks sake, keep it in your damn pants!” He had an incredulous look on his face, shaking his head in disbelief. Had his eyes always been this grey?-

”Are you mute or something? You can’t just go about chatting someone up like that when your girlfriend is ten metres awa-” 

”Not my girlfriend.” Now, James would’ve laughed at Sirius’s expression hadn’t it been for his clenched fists and his attacking stance. Oh well, he’d do it later. 

”What?” He blinked, mouth hung open. 

Wasn’t it bad enough that James already loved him, did he have to look so fucking stunning? 

”Lily’s not my girlfriend anymore. We broke up last month actually.” He reached forward with his hand into Sirius pocket, which probably would’ve been slapped hadn’t it been for his shock. He took a step closer and looked him straight in the eyes as he snatched a fag and lit it up with a match. Sirius’ cheeks were glowing a bit pink in the light. His eyes eyes were drawb to James’ pink lips wrapped around his fag, as he drew in smoke. His eyes widened when saw James reach around him to blow the smoke on the side of his face. Holy fuck did he know what that me- 

James smirked before nodding at Remus behind him as the other was silently asking if he was okay. Remus headed inside. His eyes locked with Sirius again who still seemed frozen in shock.

”Oh c’mon Si don’t tell me you didn’t see this coming...” Once again he reached around to blow on his face. Sirius had an hopeful look on his face and James smiled gently as he lit up in understanding.

But apparently he didn’t understand because next he was shaking his head and pulling at his black curls before grabbing both of James’ shoulder.

”James, she’s the love of your li-” His brows furrowed when James chuckled darkly. 

”Shut up Siri, you don’t get to say that. Shouldn’t I be the one to decide?” He took a step closer and the corner of his lips tugged as Sirius’ hands gripped at his neck. He pulled him closer by the waist. 

He was only centimetres from Sirius’ face when Sirius spoke. ”But you’ve been with her for so long Prongs, she was it for-” His breath hitched as he touched their foreheads together. 

”She was never it for me, I just didn’t realize.” He tilted his head and leaned in to plant a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. He cherished the way he could feel Sirius’ cheeks warm up.

”James, you can’t change your mind after this... You have to be sure. I wouldn’t survive that.” He whispered, warm breath tinted with alcohol hitting James’ face. 

”When have I ever not been sure about you Padfoot?” He whispered back, before leaning in slowly - giving Sirius plenty of time to run away.

Although, Sirius’ lips met his with force. Like he needed it to breathe. Apparently, this was how you were supposed to feel for the love of your life. 

Apparently, James was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you wonderful person!   
> I found this snippet och cuteness in my drafts and decided to post it here! Hope you enjoyed - please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Criticism is appreciated! Want a second part? Please tell me! 
> 
> Bye for now :)))))


End file.
